1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven for bread, patisserie, pastries or the like, including at least one baking chamber, with a movable or fixed floor, on which products rests during baking, either directly or through an adapted baking support, such as a plate, a net or a baking mold, under the floor being provided radiant heating means for the floor, called floor hotplate.
The present invention is related to the field of the baking ovens for bread, patisserie, pastries or the like.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
There are already known baking ovens meeting the above description, the operation of which is discontinuous or continuous. In the first case, the oven is capable of containing a certain quantity of products, called load. It is extracted therefrom at the end of baking, leaving room for baking a new load. In the case of a continuous baking oven, the products are conveyed through the baking chamber by suitable conveying means between an inlet and an outlet, the time of transit corresponding to the baking time.
For the charging and the evacuation of a load of products in discontinuously operating ovens or also for the transit of these products through continuously operating ovens, the floor of the baking chamber, on which said products rest, either directly or through an adapted baking support, such as a plate, a net or a baking mold, can be designed movable, for example in the form of a sliding tray, in particular in the case of a floor called outgoing floor, or a suitable baking carpet. This carpet can be of a metallic type or made out of synthetic material or also with articulated stone or metal blades.
The ovens more particularly involved by the present invention are those in which the products to be baked are in direct contact or through their baking support with the floor of the baking chamber, which floor is subjected to adapted heating means.
In particular, under this plate can be implanted heating resistors, heating-fluid conduits or any other heat-producing means.
In the following description, these heating means extending at least partially under the floor will be called floor hotplate.
Thus, the products are baked partly by conduction through this floor, knowing that they are in addition submitted to baking by radiant heating and/or by convection.
The radiation results from the dispersion of heat from the floor and the vault of the baking chamber loaded with heat. In this respect, the vault is it also provided with heating means.
These products can also be baked by convection by a heating fluid moving in the baking chamber. Some ovens simultaneously implement these three heating modes: conduction, radiation, convection, in order to ensure the baking of the products. In particular, this consists in an oven as described above, comprising a heated floor and vault, in subjecting the air of the baking chamber to adapted stirring means.
When the products are placed on the floor, directly or through a baking support, the calories are directly absorbed by the products in the area of contact, so that the floor must locally be reloaded with heat-energy through the floor hotplate, so that the baking operation continues. A heating of the floor by mere radiation through said floor hotplate has some inertia, which results into decelerating the baking operation by conduction and radiation through the floor. The phenomenon is enhanced when the products rest on this floor through baking supports that, although they are generally open worked, provide a barrier for the heating by radiation and increase the inertia of the transfer of calories by conduction from the floor to the products.
The result is a baking which does not take place under identical conditions on the top and the sides of the products with respect to the lower side of the latter directly or indirectly into contact with the floor.